Kenshin Himura
Kenshin Himura is a fanon character created by DemonsAnarchy. A descendant of Himura Battousai, otherwise known as Hitokiri no Battousai of the Meiji Revolution, he is a master swordsman, and currently serves as the coach of the Kendo Team at Kuoh Academy. He is also the instructor of Mumei Hyoudou, the current wielder of the Demon Sword, Murasame. He is, additionally, the rival of Okita Souji, a member of the Shinsengumi, who became a Devil in the service of Sirzechs Lucifer. Being the descendant of the infamous manslayer, Kenshin is a practitioner of the Hiten Mitsurugi sword style. Kenshin is also the wielder of two Sacred Gears; Blade Blacksmith, which creates holy swords, and Sword Birth, which creates demonic swords. Additionally, he wields various legendary blades, such as the Holy Sword Masamune, the Regalia Treasure Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, and Excalibur Ruler, which he obtained after defeating Arthur Pendragon. Appearance Kenshin is a behemoth of a man with short red hair with dark bangs and fierce red eyes. His face has been described to being in a narrowed glare, which gives off a menacing, if not terrifying, look to him. He is almost never seen without his black jersey, which has light blue accents, and a silver chain around his neck. Personality Kenshin is very ambitious, stubborn and determined. He refuses to give up in a difficult situation and he is also very head strong. He is well known for his undying and furious fighting spirit. Kenshin enjoys facing off against strong opponents and sees no point in fighting when there are no strong opponents; which was evident when he faced Arthur Pendragon. The down-side of this, is that he is also very hot-headed and has a short temper. That said, he does have a mature side, evident by how he wanted to train Mumei when he discovered she was able to wield Murasame without being afflicted by it's bloodlust and madness. He comes off as a very strict and harsh teacher, but he usually means well, and his methods have meaning. He also frowns upon those who would use underhand tactics to achieve victory, and never accepts victory if it is handed to him. Furthermore, he has a strong belief that has been handed down through his family; the sword is used by how the one holding the blade sees fit. Kenshin is also something of a sword and battle maniac, enjoying the thrill battle brings him, and becomes excited when someone worthy challenges him, evident by his grin. He also has a great ambition in collecting every legendary Japanese blade, though he himself has stated that he will not use them. Rather, he simply wants to, at the very least, hold such legendary blades in his hands once. Comically, Kenshin appears to have an abnormal fear of women with large breasts. While he does not appear to express this while in battle, or while engrossed in training, he becomes extroardinarily terrified, evident when he was approached by Rias Gremory with the intention of recruiting him into her peerage. As soon as she approached, he ran away. Issei described it as "a bat flying straight out of hell at break-neck speed." History Not much of Kenshin's history has been explored, other than that he is a descendant of the famous Himura Battousai, a manslayer during the revolution that would bring about the Meiji Era. While in his teenage years, he traveled the world after having mastered the Hiten Mitsurugi at a young age, in search of several legendary Japanese swords. At some point, he came to acquire one of the Three Regalia Treasures; the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, which was born from the tail of the deceased Yamata-no-Orochi. Around that same time, he also came across Arthur Pendragon, who was still a member of the Hero Faction at that time. According to Arthur, neither of them really had any idea why they got into a fight, but Kenshin noted it must have been a stupid reason, as he had no interest in fighting Arthur at the time. Arthur had eventually proven himself to be a interesting opponent later on, but had lost. Kenshin admitted that fighting Arthur was the most fun he had in a while. Arthur shared the same sentiments, and has payment for his loss, he gave the swordsman his most prized weapon; the Excalibur Ruler. As luck would have it, Kenshin was a natural-born Holy Sword wielder, and a possessor of two Sacred Gears. Feeling the sword would better be entrusted to Kenshin, he parted with it, in spite of Kenshin's protests. Abilities Equipment Trivia * Kenshin's appearance and most of his personality is based off of Kagami Taiga, a major character and protagonist in the mangika series, Kuroko no Basket. * Kenshin is the tallest character in the story, standing at '7, 4" ft. * Similar to Mumei, Kenshin is not apart of any group or organization. He acts by himself, while aiding Mumei. * His favorite food is curry. * His likes include training and collecting swords, and experimenting with his Sacred Gears, and his dislikes are women with very large breasts and those who cheat to win. * His hobbies include training and reading old manuscripts about past sword masters, one of which being his ancestor. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:DemonsAnarchy